To Be With You
by ciu-chan
Summary: Aku adalah Nigou, anjing kecil yang menyayangi majikannya. Aku tahu, dalam wujudku yang seperti ini, aku tak mungkin mengharapkan cinta yang setimpal. Aku hanya bisa bersamanya sebagai binatang peliharaan. Hingga permohonanku yang terakhir dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Nigou/Kuroko, Kagami/Kuroko, SemiAU.


**To Be With You**

Rating : T

Pairing : Nigou/Kuroko, Kagami/Kuroko

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Not mine, really!

Warning : Semi-AU, OOC, Human!Nigou, Character Death, Kissing (human-animal)

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru terang berantakan menggeliat liar di atas _single bed_, menyebabkan ia terjatuh ke lantai disertai suara berdebum keras. Kuroko Tetsuya namanya, ia bangun begitu pagi kira-kira jam setengah enam. Ia sudah tak dapat tidur lagi, teringatlah ia pada pertandingan basket teman lamanya–Kise Ryota dan Aomine Daiki–kemarin sore. Membuat dirinya bersemangat untuk berlatih.

Ia merapikan tempat tidurnya, menguap sekali, mengusap mata birunya kemudian keluar menuju kamar mandi. Saat keluar, ia melihat nenek tersayangnya sedang minum teh, Kuroko menyapanya dengan mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi_, _Obaa-san_._"

Wanita berkepala enam–yang menawan di masa muda–tersenyum, "Tetsu-chan, rambut bangun tidurmu memang yang terbaik," ia terkekeh kecil, dan di balas Kuroko dengan senyuman samar.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi?" Kuroko berhenti melangkah, memandangi wajah neneknya dengan datar.

"Saya terjatuh dari tempat tidur," ucapnya ringan. "Sebentar lagi, saya akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Kuroko mengambil handuk, mencuci sikat giginya, dan menaruh pasta gigi secukupnya. Ia mulai menggosok gigi sambil berpikir, apa yang harus ia persiapkan agar dapat mengalahkan Aomine? Apa dia sudah cukup kuat sampai saat ini? Bagaimana jika Seirin kalah nanti? Bagaimana dengan Kagami dan yang lain?

Entahlah. Ia hanya bisa berlatih sebaik mungkin.

"Makan apa kita pagi ini, Tetsu-chan?" sahut neneknya berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan, rambut abu-abu yang keluar dari ikatannya berayun perlahan. Mata yang sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, menatap hangat Kuroko. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Kuroko.

"Okaa-san membuat _sandwich_. Ia memasukkan selada kesukaan Obaa-san, dan tidak memberikan saus ke dalamnya," jawab Kuroko seadanya, menaruh piring berisi sandwich di depan mereka. Setelah selesai sarapan, Kuroko mencuci piring mereka berdua, mengelapnya sampai kering, kemudian ia taruh di rak piring.

Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia akan mengalami pertemuan dengan seseorang. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kuroko mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan seragam sekolah. Memasukkan buku pelajaran dan baju ganti untuk latihan basket nanti. Cuaca pagi ini terlihat mendukung, merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia lakukan di rumah, ia berpamitan pada neneknya.

Sebelum memakai sepatunya, "Tetsu-chan tunggu sebentar, tadi Terue membuat _bento_ ini," sebuah kotak berlapis kain biru berada di tangan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Obaa-san, saya berangkat dulu," pamit Kuroko membungkuk kecil.

"Hati-hati Tetsu-chan, semoga latihan hari ini menyenangkan…" ujar neneknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kuroko terkadang menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman main basketnya, nenek kesayangannya telah mengetahui Kuroko bermain basket sejak umur tujuh tahun. Setiap sore ia akan bermain basket di lapangan mini di taman dekat rumah. Baju Kuroko tidak pernah kembali dengan bersih. Hingga ia sering dimarahi Terue–ibu Kuroko–yang kesal sekaligus senang, karena anak pendiam dan pemalunya dapat memiliki teman.

Suhu udara terasa sejuk membelai kulit, namun cahaya matahari terasa . Namun, tubuh Kuroko terasa panas, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah. Tangannya tidak sabar ingin memegang bola basket dan mengopernya pada Kagami-kun. Berhenti. Kenapa ia memikirkan Kagami? Pemuda dari Amerika berperawakan tinggi dan berotot di usianya yang baru kelas satu menengah atas. Auranya mirip harimau liar, diperkuat dengan sifat keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Rambutnya merah, matanya pun sama, wajah Kagami cukup tampan, dan Kuroko suka menatapnya. Apalagi saat Kagami tertawa senang. Berhenti. Lagi. Kenapa Kuroko memikirkan orang itu sekarang? Cahayanya saat ini. Pemuda yang mengijinkannya menjadi bayangannya. Aneh, tapi nyata. Jantung Kuroko terkadang nggak tahu malu, bisa-bisanya berdebar begitu kencang, padahal ia tidak bermain basket. Ia hanya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Kagami. Tapi, hatinya berdesir aneh sekali.

Lamunan Kuroko buyar saat ponselnya berbunyi dan bergetar di kantung tasnya. Ada, sms rupanya. Ia membuka ponsel lipat itu, membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya. Dari Kagami-kun, jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat. Di situ tertulis :

Hei, Kuroko.

Sudah bangun?

Cepat datang ke sekolah.

Kita perlu berlatih lebih giat,

aku nggak ingin kalah dari

Ahomine itu.

Ah… rasanya aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa senang? Mendapat sms dari Kagami yang menanyakan kabar dirinya?

Kuroko menghela napas panjang, mukanya memang terlihat datar, tapi sebenarnya ia menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata, setelah selesai, ia menutupnya dan memasuk ponselnya ke dalam tas. Kuroko kembali melangkah, berhenti untuk melihat ke dalam toko buku favoritnya. Toko buku paling up-to-date di daerah sini. Toko buku "Pojok Perpustakaan" ini, memiliki koleksi buku lengkap. Terutama buku klasik yang cukup berat kesukaannya, termasuk manga yang sesekali dibelinya. Terlihat beberapa petugas toko berlalu lalang, menyusun buku dengan rapi di beberapa rak, memindahkan buku, dan memajang di etalase toko. Mata besar Kuroko menangkap buku karya penulis favoritnya. Mengingat uang sakunya bulan ini, ia rasa cukup untuk membeli buku baru itu.

Kuroko kembali berhenti saat hampir mencapai Seirin High. Di depan taman kota –tempat favorit anak-anak untuk bermain karena terdapat lapangan basket dan arena bermain mini – yang biasa ia kunjungi saat ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri. Nampak beberapa orang berumur sedang duduk di bangku taman, orang yang sedang lari pagi atau sekadar membeli minuman di vending machine di pinggir taman, dan berbagai kesibukan lainnya. Langkahnya terhenti karena ada suara gonggongan anjing. Sebuah kardus coklat yang sedikit basah – mungkin karena hujan semalam – terlihat di semak-semak. Rasa penasaran membuat Kuroko mendekatinya. Kardus itu bergerak, namun Kuroko tidak kaget. Terdapat tulisan, "Tolong rawat anjing ini." Tangan Kuroko baru akan membuka kardus itu saat kardus itu terbuka dan seekor anjing kecil melompat dari dalamnya.

Anjing berbulu hitam putih itu menggonggong, mata birunya menatap Kuroko dengan sendu seakan berkata, "Tolong ambil aku…"

Kuroko meledak. Yah, anjing kecil Shiberian Husky itu yang melakukannya. Dengan gonggongan manis dan mata biru besarnya, membuat Kuroko ingin memeluknya sekarang. Namun, Kuroko tetap pasang wajah datar, menghentikan tindakannya. Anjing itu mengonggong sekali.

_Jika aku nggak berniat merawatnya, lebih baik aku nggak menyentuhnya. Sebelum dia lengket padaku, aku harus pergi._

Ia beranjak meninggalkan anjing kecil itu. Dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya, Shiberian Husky itu mengikuti Kuroko. Sesekali menggonggong. Imut sekali…. Kuroko berjalan lebih cepat, tapi ia masih mengikutinya. Kuroko menunduk, berjongkok untuk melihat anjing itu sekali lagi. "Nee, apa kau dibuang oleh majikanmu?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala anjing mungil itu. Seakan mengerti perkataannya, anjing itu menggonggong pelan – suaranya terdengar lirih. "Kasihan…" Kuroko ingin sekali memeliharanya. Anjing itu melompat, meraih tangan Kuroko dengan kedua kaki depannya. Mengedus aroma vanilla Kuroko, kemudian menjilat tangannya. "Geli anjing kecil…"

Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri dari anjing imut itu, "maafkan aku, aku harus pergi…" meski merasa bersalah, Kuroko mengangkat anjing itu kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kardus. _Toh_, jika ia hanya sekadar mengambilnya dan tidak mengurusinya, sama jahatnya dengan yang membuangnya.

Tidak ingin ditinggal begitu saja, anjing itu sekali lagi melompat keluar dari kardus dan menggigit ujung celana Kuroko. Ia tersentak atas tindakan anjing hitam-putih itu, "apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa tolong lepaskan?" seolah mengerti ucapannya, anjing itu menggeleng, dan kembali menarik celana Kuroko. Mata biru bulatnya seperti ingin mengajak Kuroko melihat sesuatu. Ia menghela napas, kalah dengan keimutannya, Kuroko mengikuti keinginan anjing itu.

Anjing itu menggonggong senang, mata birunya bercahaya, ia melangkat dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang. Kuroko berusaha untuk tidak memeluk anjing itu. Kuroko mengikuti anjing itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil. Beberapa jendela terlihat pecah, dinding rumah sudah rusak sana-sini, pintu pagar pun berkarat seperti dapat jatuh kapan saja. Di luar rumah, terdapat beberapa kardus, dan mobil pengangkut barang yang biasa digunakan untuk membantu membawa barang orang yang akan pindah rumah, ada di sana juga.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar lima puluhan keluar dari balik pintu –rambutnya beruban, ia memiliki raut wajah lelah– sambil membawa beberapa kardus lagi. Di ikuti seorang wanita, dan seorang anak laki-laki. Kuroko menatap cukup lama pada tiga orang itu, hingga anak laki-laki itu memekik kencang. Ia berlari menuju Kuroko, namun sebenarnya menghampiri sang Shiberian Husky.

"Kurou! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau datang mencariku ya? Maafkan aku Kurou, aku meninggalkanmu di sana sendirian. Aku ingin bersamamu, tapi aku nggak bisa. Jika kau ikut bersamaku, nanti tidak ada biaya untuk merawatmu…hiks…hiks…" anak laki-laki berambut coklat menangis sambil memeluk anjing kecil yang ternyata bernama Kurou.

"Jiro, kenapa Kurou masih ada di sini? Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk meninggalkannya di taman?" tanya wanita tadi, ia sedikit terkejut. "Kau tahukan, bahwa Otou-san diPHK? Kita harus pindah, menanggung orang tiga saja sudah susah, apalagi ditambah dengan seekor anak anjing." Wanita itu menghela napas berat, mengabaikan protes anaknya.

Kuroko tentu saja mendengar percakapan mereka. Keluarganya berkecukupan, dan kelihatannya tidak masalah jika menampung seekor anak anjing. Lagipula, Kuroko menyukai anjing itu, begitu juga sebaliknya saat ia menggongong, melepaskan diri dari pelukan majikan lamanya, berlari menuju Kuroko kemudian menggosokkan pipinya ke kaki Kuroko. "Kurou? Huwaaah!" anak itu tersentak atas kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. Kuroko tersenyum samar. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya jika bertemu dengan orang yang baru mengenalnya, sebenarnya sudah mengenal lamapun terkadang juga bisa kaget atas kedatangan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba – jujur, ia tidak datang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa? Sejak kapan Nii-san ada di situ?" anak kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya, menunjuk Kuroko. Wanita itu – ibu anak kecil tadi – ikut terkejut.

"Saya sudah ada di sini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Maaf telah mengganggu," ucap Kuroko. Mereka tidak membalas ucapannya. Hingga suara Kurou memecah keheningan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau – ehm, nama…"

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan," Kuroko membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Iya, senang berkenalan juga. Kalau boleh tau, apa kamu mau merawat Kurou?" tanya wanita bernama Kazue Miyu.

"Iya, saya mau. Tolong ijinkan saya," mata bulat biru Kuroko mencerminkan keseriusan. Kazue tersenyum lega. Dan Yuu – anaknya – memeluk Kuroko.

"Arigatou Nii-san, arigatou…" Yuu menangis dalam pelukan Kuroko. Ia senang sekali, akhirnya ada orang yang mau merawat anjing kesayangannya, Kurou. Ia tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian di taman, namun ia dilarang untuk membawa Kurou ke rumah baru mereka – rumah tingkat. Peliharaan apa pun tidak diijinkan di bawa masuk, sehingga terpaksa keluarga itu membuang Kurou.

"Iya," Kuroko membalas pelukan Yuu, mengelus kepalanya, disambut gonggongan riang dari Kurou. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit Kuroko. Tentu ia masih ingat ada latihan bukan? Kalau sampai ia terlambat, ia bisa dipiting sama pelatih – Aida Riko.

Sebelum Kuroko pergi mengambil kardus di taman, "Nii-san, tunggu sebentar," minta Yuu. Ia membuka sebuah kardus. Terdapat selimut ungu di dalamnya. Yuu memberinya pada Kuroko, "Nii-san, tolong rawat Kurou ya, ini… hiks… selimutnya…" lagi-lagi Yuu menangis.

"Iya, tentu saja."

-oOo-

Udara pagi yang menyegarkan menerpa tubuh seorang pemuda. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, sesekali menguap.

Mengusap-usap bahunya yang nyeri, _sampai kapan rasa nyeri ini hilang?! Tapi… kita tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang. Tidak setelah melihat pertandingan kemarin. Kita harus meningkatkan kekuatan!_

Pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata – Hyuuga Junpei -, membuka pintu gedung olahraga. "Kelihatannya mereka juga berpikiran sama," ucapnya saat mendengar bunyi bola yang di-_pass_, dan decitan sepatu, termasuk teriakan anggota klub basket yang sedang berlatih, atau…

"Hei, PERTANDINGAN?"

Hyuuga dikejutkan oleh pemandangan _dunk_ milik Kagami. "Tunggu, sebentar, semuanya?!"

Sontak mereka semua berhenti bermain. Mengelap keringat dengan kaos masing-masing. "Ah, Hei, Kapten!"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu," Hyuuga menghela napas, membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot, "tunggu… apa kalian yakin?"

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. "Bagus, kalau kalian semua semangat berlatih. Tapi jangan sampai tubuh kalian terlalu lelah karena terlalu banyak berlatih," ucapnya menasehati. "Kiyoshi, lihat kau sudah gemetaran begitu!" amuk Hyuuga pada pemuda berbadan tinggi, berambut coklat, dan menatapnya serius.

Kagami memandang Hyuuga dengan serius, "Kita harus melawan _kiseki no sedai_, musim dingin ini. Mau tidak mau kita harus melakukannya atau tidak sama sekali! Kita nggak punya waktu untuk khawatir," ucapnya mantap. Hyuuga menghela napas. Ia sudah tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"Hmm…. Hei? Kuroko nggak ada!"

Sedetik kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut biru terang memasuki lapangan basket indoor. "Ohayou gozaimasu…" ia – Kuroko – membawa sebuah kardus coklat.

"Di sana kau rupanya. Kita akan mulai lebih awal, hari ini!" seru Hyuuga.

Kuroko menyodorkan kardus coklat tersebut, "Aku mendapat ini tadi pagi…"

Hyuuga menoleh, "apa?!"

"Anjing," ucapnya datar, disertai terbukanya kardus coklat tadi, menampilkan seekor Shiberian Husky imut.

"Oh, kau membawa anjing…" ucap Hyuuga santai.

"APA? Anjing? Tunggu! Tidak!"

Semua orang di lapangan berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka. Menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" sela Kuroko datar.

-oOo-

"Jadi, kau menemukan anjing kecil ini di taman dekat sekolah…"

Kuroko menjelaskan semuanya. Termasuk saat bertemu dengan majikan aslinya.

"Kuroko, kurasa anjing kecil itu menyukaimu," ucap Izuki sang _point guard _Seirin, mengamati tingkah laku sang anjing.

"Tapi, apa yang perlu kita lakukan dengan anjing ini?" ucap Hyuuga sambil berpikir.

Koganei – pemuda bermulut mirip kucing – menimpali, "bukan sebuah dosa _sih_, jika mengacuhkannya di taman."

"Yah…" Furihata tiba-tiba berkata, "…setelah mengambilnya. Jika nggak dipelihara, maka akan sama-sama buruk dengan pembuangnya."

Shiberian Husky kecil itu, tetap menempel di kepala Kuroko. Terlalu senang menghirup aroma vanilla dari helaian rambut birunya. Kuroko sendiri malah mencari Kagami.

Izuki kembali menatap sang anjing, "Hei, teman-teman," ia memegang dagu, "tidakkah anjing ini mirip dengan…hmm…"

"Ah…" mereka menatap Kuroko dan si anjing bergantian, kemudian, "…itu Kuroko!"

"Lihat mata mereka, sama-sama biru!"

"_Damn_, kita mulai tertarik pada anjing itu…!"

Koganei tersenyum lebar ala kucing, "Namanya Kurou ya, mulai sekarang namamu Tetsuya Nigou!" ia menunjuk sang anjing.

"Jangan memberinya nama! _Geez_, sekarang kita harus memeliharanya!" bentak Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi belum membuka mulutnya, berkata, "Ada satu hal yang kuketahui… apa yang kau lakukan di sana Kagami?" sambil menatap Kagami di pojokan dengan tatapan meneliti.

Badan Kagami bergetar hebat, raut wajahnya pucat, "tidak… aku… _well_, aku punya ma-masalah dengan anjing…" jawabnya.

"KENAPA?"

"Dasar penakut… kami berpikir kau adalah harimau saat pertama kali kau tiba. Tiger, jangan kalah dengan anjing kecil seperti ini!" amuk Hyuuga, sekali lagi, menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku adalah harimau!" balas Kagami.

Kuroko menyela, "Kagami-kun… tolong jangan bilang gitu!"

Kagami yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, "Kuroko?"

"Lihat ini~ imut sekali bukan?" Kuroko berlarian kecil, mengejar Kagami yang berlari ketakutan, matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Kuroko! Kau, sialan! Jauhkan dari diriku! Berhenti… jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu habis ini."

Sedangkan yang lain hanya terpaku melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. _Kuroko melakukannya dengan sengaja_.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sang pelatih, Aida Riko. Dengan satu tatapan, ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya Nigou. "Aih~ lihat ini, _kawaii_~~. Aku nggak tahan, manis sekali." Ia memeluknya erat, sambil berputar-putar bersamanya.

"Pelatih, jangan terbawa suasana," Hyuuga mengomentari.

Di sisi lain, Kiyoshi sedang mengadakan musyawarah untuk memutuskan apakah Nigou dipelihara di klub, atau dipelihara sendiri oleh Kuroko. Hasilnya, semua ingin memelihara Nigou, kecuali si harimau gagal itu, Kagami.

"Sudah terduga…"

Semuanya sweatdrop. Kuroko sendiri tetap berekspresi datar, "apakah kau sebegitu teganya dengan anjing ini?" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Kagami yang merasa tersinggung membentak, "jangan lihat aku dengan kedua mata kembar itu!"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya berarti tidak. Saat aku di Amerika, seekor anjing raksasa menggigit pantatku! Aku jadi tidak bisa duduk dengan benar selama dua hari!" Kagami merasa pantatnya digigit sekarang. Ia merinding membayangkannya.

Riko menghela napas, "benar, lagipula kita ini klub basket, kita tidak bisa menjaganya terus," ucapnya terpaksa. "Kuroko-kun, bisakah kau memeliharanya sendiri?"

Kuroko menunduk sejenak, "aku mengerti maksudmu," menatap Kagami lurus sejenak, "bila aku dapat membuat Kagami-kun tidak takut lagi dengan anjing. Apakah kita dapat memeliharanya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Apa? _Well_, yakin kau bisa?" Riko kembali bertanya. "Aku akan memberimu satu hari. Jangan sampai dia menghalangi latihan!"

"Aku akan pastikan, ia tidak akan mengganggu latihan," jawab Kuroko.

Kagami memandang Kuroko, kemudian menggerutu, "kenapa jadi begini?"

-oOo-

Hyuuga dengan lantang memberi perintah, "kita akan mulai dengan jogging!"

Kuroko mendekatinya dan bertanya, "kapten, apakah kita bisa membawa Nigou?"

"Nigou?" jawab Hyuuga bingung.

"Iya. Aku pikir dengan membawanya berlari bersama-sama akan memberikan kesempatan pada Kagami-kun agar terbiasa dengan Nigou."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pelatih juga sudah memberikanmu satu hari, 'kan? Jadi biarkan dia ikut. Ayo!" seru pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Kuroko tersenyum samar, ini kesempatannya membuat Nigou dan Kagami dapat akur, "terima kasih," termasuk mengerjai Kagami-kun.

Terdengar keras suara sepatu beradu dengan tanah, diikuti teriakan lantang dari para anggota klub basket Seirin. Napas mereka belum terputus-putus, namun keringat telah mengucur deras. Mereka terus berlari, sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit lembab mereka.

Hyuuga menoleh ke belakang, dan berteriak, "aku tak bisa mendengar kalian! Lebih keras lagi!"

"Seiring _fight! Yes!_"

Teriakan mereka begitu keras, disertai oleh salakan Nigou. Mereka senang mendengar Nigou yang seakan ikut menyemangati. Dia memang anjing pintar.

"Entah mengapa, jogging pagi ini amat menyenangkan jika disertai oleh peliharaan! Menyenangkan!" sahut pemuda bermulut kucing yang tengah berlari di samping Kuroko yang terdiam.

"Benar, 'kan, Kagami?" tanyanya. Tapi yang ditanya malah berada jauh di belakang. Kagami berlari kira-kira 10 meter dari Nigou, "woi, Kagami! Apa kau masih berlari bersama kami?"

Kagami benar-benar dendam pada Kuroko.

…

Kembalinya ke lapangan basket, mereka langsung berlatih dengan melakukan pertandingan.

Kuroko mengoper bola dengan cepat, bahkan sampai tak terlihat. Di sisi lain, Izuki menangkapnya kemudian kembali mengopernya pada Fukuda. Ia melakukan lay-up dan mencetak skor.

"Guk! Guk!" Nigou menonton latihan mereka. Seperti mengerti apa yang terjadi, saat salah satu pemain berhasil mencetak skor, ia akan menyalak gembira. Sama seperti operan Kuroko yang bagus, ia kembali menyalak.

Hyuuga dan Koganei yang menyadari hal tersebut, menghampiri Nigou, ia mengibas-ibaskan ekornya penuh antusias.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kita lakukan Nigou?"

"Kita benar-benar mendapat anjing yang amat pintar!"

Kagami mendengus napas kesal, menggumam kesal, "bodoh… bagaimana anjing dapat mengerti apa yang kita lakukan."

Kagami melompat saat menerima bola, bersiap menembak, namun Nigou yang merasa tersinggung, menyalak hebat. Menyebabkan Kagami kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga menembak terlalu kencang yang untuk sementara waktu membuat bola itu hilang entah kemana.

…

Kagami hampir mati ketakutan akibat Kuroko yang berusaha – atau memaksa – untuk mengakurkan Nigou dengan dirinya. Rasanya jantung itu sudah nggak kuat lagi.

Saat push-up, Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya yang terkadang nampak imut dan _innocence_ di mata Kagami, menaruh Nigou di atas punggungnya. Mati-matian Kagami menahan diri untuk tidak lari terbirit-birit ke pojokkan, gara-gara sentuhan bulu halus Nigou.

Begitu juga saat makan siang. Kuroko duduk tepat di samping Kagami. Alibi-nya _sih_ ingin mengakurkan mereka berdua, namun sebenarnya Kuroko ingin dekat dengan Kagami, itu saja.

"Huwaaa-uhuk, uhuk, uhuk…" Kagami terbatuk-batuk. Ia melempar bekal makan siangnya, saat Nigou yang berada di dalam pelukan Kuroko, berusaha menyentuh Kagami.

"Ah, maaf, Kagami-kun. Nigou tidak sengaja," ucap Kuroko, mata birunya terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami perlahan. "Tunggu sebentar," gumamnya, "ini," Kuroko bersama Nigou memegang botol minum biru, kemudian mereka sodorkan pada Kagami.

"Sialan, kau Kuroko!" umpat Kagami masih terbatuk-batuk. "Sudah kubilang kita nggak bisa melihara dia! Kembalikan atau lakukan sesuatu!"

Kuroko termangu sejenak, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah, Kagami-kun?" Menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan–ditirukan oleh Nigou –sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagami.

Pemuda berambut merah gelap hanya bisa menghela napas. Ditatap oleh dua mata biru besar yang cantik, membuatnya tak bisa marah lagi. Untuk sesaat wajah Kagami terasa panas.

…

Kagami memijat pelan bahunya yang pegal, "akan kubunuh dia nanti!" pekiknya. Ia membuka loker dan menemukan, Nigou sedang duduk, menggigit handuk biru yang awalnya ingin di ambil oleh Kagami. Melebarkan mata, ia mulai berteriak "Huwaaaaaa…"

Jantung Kagami berdetak kencang. Belum sempat ia mengatur napas. "Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" suara lembut penuh ketenangan kembali membuat Kagami memekik.

"Ku-Kuroko! Kau sialan… jangan mengagetkanku begitu _dong_!" pemuda bertubuh besar itu mengelus dadanya.

Kuroko mendekatkan diri pada Kagami. Mengintip ke dalam loker. Ia menemukan Nigou di sana, menyalak ringan saat melihat Kuroko.

Kagami sangat suka mendengar suara milik Kuroko. Terdengar empuk–kelihatannya cocok untuk menjadi penyiar radio. Namun suara lembut itu terputus saat Nigou melompat ke punggung Kagami.

"Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi, Kagami-kun. Aku ingin mengam–"

Kagami mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Nigou dari punggungnya. Nigou mencengkram erat kaos Kagami, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh menimpa Kuroko. Pemilik rambut biru itu tetap tenang, meski wajahnya tampak memerah sedikit–sangat sedikit. Kagami sendiri sudah gelagapan. Ia berusaha bangun hanya saja mendapati Nigou duduk nyaman di atasnya, membuat Kagami enggan untuk bergerak. Membuat suasana di sekeliling Kagami dan Kuroko menjadi hening. Hening yang menakutkan. Apalagi Kagami tidak mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Kuroko. Menatapnya lurus, ia sedikit terhipnotis oleh iris berkilauan itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi untuk kulit putih dan tan itu bersentuhan.

"Ku–"

"Nigou, turun," kata Kuroko mengendalikan raut wajahnya agar tetap datar. Nigou langsung turun dari tubuh Kagami. Secepatnya, Kagami menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroko.

_Kata-kata yang hendak kukatakan mendadak hilang entah kemana. Mengapa… mengapa aku tak bisa bersuara? Yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang adalah mata biru dan bibir merah muda miliknya. _Shit! _Dia manis sekali. Kenapa jantungku berdebar? Huh… apa aku sebenarnya penyuka sesama jenis?_

* * *

End of chapter one

* * *

A/N : Ini fic pertama saya. Aku harap tidak terlalu buruk. Jika ada kesalahan, tolong beritahu saya, dan saya minta maaf. Di chapter ini Nigou masih menjadi anjing, tapi di chapter mendatang dia akan menjadi manusia. Dan genre-nya mungkin akan berubah, dengan sedikit angst dan family.

Lots of love,

Ciu-chan


End file.
